1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protection circuit and a protection method thereof, and more particularly to an adaptive protection circuit module for an operational amplifier and an adaptive protection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, since an operational amplifier has characteristic of high input impedance, high loop gain, low output impedance, low common mode gain and high gain bandwidth, the operational amplifier has been broadly applied in various circuits, for example, in the amplifier circuit for processing the amplification of large signals or in the driving circuit for driving such as capacitive load. In addition, an operational amplifier must have high driving capacity (i.e., high current output) for some large current applications (for example, applied in the driving circuit for driving a display panel).
When the operational amplifier is packaged as a chip, during the validation check, the output terminal of the operational amplifier would be short-circuit to the power terminal or the ground terminal. At the time, an over current protection (OCP) and an over temperature protection (OTP) are able to protect the operational amplifier for normal operation. In regard to the over current protection, a large current induced in the output terminal of the operational amplifier may trigger an over current protection circuit. In regard to the over temperature protection, once an operation temperature of the operational amplifier increases higher than a threshold temperature, an over temperature protection circuit is enabled to power down the operational amplifier. The over current protection circuit and the over temperature protection circuit work independently in related art.